world_of_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Vlases
Vlases was a large and wealthy city in the western region of Enthuiah. It was named after the fabled lost continent of the same name from ancient high elven lore. Due to its advantageous location and frequent trade with nearby cities, as well as its position defending the Crystal Gulf, Vlases quickly became an extremely populated and important settlement in the Realm's possession. It was one of the Kept Cities. Description Vlases was a large coastal cliff city with a moderately tropical climate typical of the middle regions of Enthuiah. Founded primarily as a religious center and trade hub with the neighboring Kalatar, the city was the primary trade hub of the Crystal Gulf, and a trade partner of the nearby Kalataran cities of Gabaram and Naledzimb. It was also one of the larger settlements heading towards the Sammonen Sea from the west. The Sunburnt Temple was a massive tower in the center of the city, home to the High Priest of the Western Sector. The Sunburnt Temple was noteworthy for being the regular resting place of the Sun Beneath the Earth when it wasn't powering the Holiest Reclamation. Surrounding the temple was the Rent District, where, during more secular eras, many temples, churches, and dojos resided of many different faiths. In the south of the city was the Three Kins District, where many humans, elves, and dwarves resided. This area neighbored the Shembridge district, also home to a large population of humans. The city boasted a massive subterranean steam power plant beneath the cliff on which the city resided. Due to the city's size, it was difficult, if not impossible, to assign a single architectural style to the city. The richest of the city lived in the temple district, and the ornate and domed buildings were built to reflect and pay homage to the Precursors. High elven architecture dominated in the Rent District, whereas there was a more varied, patchwork style to the Three Kins District, which was in general poorer. Shembridge, where there were very few high elves, was dominated by primarily Yuriosi human architecture of various styles. History During the beginning of the Early Realm Era, the dwarves of Muakruth founded the southern nation of Kalatar with the Realm's permission. Initially small and struggling, Kalatar eventually became wealthy when the highly-durable metal Nak was found and mined. To take advantage of Kalatar's wealth, Vlases was founded by a group of religious fundamentalists to organize and bolster trade between the two nations and to serve as a beacon of Realm civilization and expansion deeper into the largely-unexplored western regions. The fledgling settlement received its name in homage to the mythic temperate continent of Vlases from high elven lore. Its position on a coastal limestone cliff was deliberate, due to this location's potential defensive value protecting the Crystal Gulf. Initially, Vlases was small and generally poor. However, it eventually found enough sustainable income from fishing and limestone mining to make up for the jungle city's lack of readily available farmland. The city's proximity to the jungle also gave access to many exotic plants and insects, granting it a wealthy commodity of dyes for clothing. Also prominent were several wealthy wineries near and in the city; the Vlases Dome Wine was renowned for its tart flavor and quality. Category:Cities Category:Realm Category:Enthuiah Category:Crystal Gulf Category:Kept Cities Category:Western Sector